


Sticky Situation: Sweet Nights

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [32]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Goddesses, Impregnation, Lactation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Hebe ensures that Peter Parker tests the durability of her father's throne during some of their activities. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on July 17th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Hebe
Series: A Sticky Situation [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 11





	Sticky Situation: Sweet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on July 17th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos

**Sweet Nights(Hebe from Greek Mythology)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**  
 ****  
 **  
**A small musical giggle came from the dark-haired young woman, wearing a toga which wrapped snugly around her tight little body. Peter Parker’s hands placed on her waist to steady her as she stood on either side of a shrine, kissing him severely.  
  
“Really, on a shrine towards for your father?”  
  
Hebe smiled at Peter’s statement and already had his shirt off. Her soft hands ran down his chest and abs, dazzling Peter the closer she got to the promised land.  
  
“About the only time a real man would be worshipped at this shrine.”  
  
Hebe leaned in and playfully tugged Peter’s pants off with her teeth. She had her eye on Peter, and she was not the only one. Being able to satisfy Princess Diana made Peter an ideal target for several women. And Hebe decided to jump in front, to get a taste of the handsome young man which set the loins of the Amazon on edge.  
  
“Hebe, your mouth is amazing….”  
  
She leaned in and sucked Peter’s long, pulsing prick. Oh, yes, this piece of meat was tasty and Hebe needed it crammed all the way down her throat. Peter edged himself down the back of her head and rocked into Hebe’s tight throat a little bit. Her eyes, dancing with pleasure, looked up towards him. Peter ended up sinking all the way down her throat.  
  
Peter just sat back and let this happen. Let Hebe pleasure him with her mouth. Her hand gripped his balls. Peter could find himself losing it.  
  
“You keep this up, and I’ll lose more than my webs on you.”  
  
Hebe looked up at Peter with seductive and sexy eyes. She called for him, called for Peter to bury her lips all the way down onto his cock. Hebe pressed her fingers down onto him and stroked him. She looked ready and able and hungry to coax every last drop of Peter’s thick, savory seed out of his balls and all the way down her throat.  
  
The gaze up into Peter’s eyes practically screamed for Peter to give it to her. The web slinger clutched the back of the head of the beautiful goddess and slammed into her. The sounds she made.  
  
“Oh, you put Aphrodite to shame, and I would know.”  
  
Oh, Aphrodite might have her ego bruised hearing that. Of course, the worst that could happen because of Peter’s remark is she cornered him and fucked all of the cum out of him at the first possible opportunity. Peter thought about it, his balls aching and Hebe rubbing on them very intensely.  
  
She took the first blast into her mouth. Hebe drank the nectar from his balls like it was a drink straight from the gods. She milked him vigorously and wanted more. Peter’s muscles tightened up and his head pounded like Rhino and Juggernaut did a tango all over it.  
  
Still the results ended up good. Peter slid deep into her mouth and Hebe drank him down to the last drop.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Hebe swirled her tongue around his cock. Never once breaking eye contact, the devious little goddess made this even sexier than ever. Her hand, cupping Peter, slid down his length and pushed it between her fingers. One light tug and Peter bounced up to full mast.  
  
She slid down her top and exposed two bouncing breasts for Peter’s gaze. Peter put his hand on one breast and cupped her breast for the other hands. Peter leaned in and sucked on Hebe’s drinks.  
  
“Drinking my milk will keep you good, healthy, and young,” Hebe said. “Not to mention it will strength all of your muscles. Mmm, go for it, baby.”  
  
Peter knew what muscle she referred to. Hebe’s skilled hand pumped him. Peter thrust into the palm of her hand and Hebe squeezed down onto him. The flare of lust in Peter’s groin muscles only increased the faster she worked him to the breaking point.  
  
To an edge even. Peter could feel him strength. And also, his hands roamed, pulling Hebe’s toga up from the bottom. Her perfect, hairless pussy, rubbed up against him. She felt wet and amazing, about ready to swallow up Peter’s cock in one movement.  
  
Hebe sat Peter on her father’s monument and mounted him. Zeus’s statue stared down at them both as Hebe mounted Peter’s hard prick.  
  
“Daddy issues much?”  
  
“No, just issues of being told who I can ride,” Hebe said. “But, you’re worth the ride, issues or not.”  
  
Peter accepted it and her sinfully tight and wet pussy rammed down to the base of him. Peter watched, as he lengthened even more. His already prominent and pulsing organ stretched out all the way, cramming into Hebe’s body. Hebe locked her fingers down against Peter’s neck and kissed him a couple of times over. She bounced, a little bit higher, a little bit faster, and a little bit more harder.  
  
“Really worth the ride,” Hebe said. “And I’m going to ride you all night long and put you away, sore and dripping wet.”  
  
“We’ll see. I normally leave the women panting and sore.”  
  
Hebe smiled and smashed herself down on Peter’s prick. Her sexy body blurred when riding him. The goddess of youth clamped her walls around Peter and released him. Truth was, Peter had been blessed by supernatural forces which she only barely understood. And Hebe longed to ride on him, bouncing up and down on Peter’s prick.  
  
“Keep going, don’t stop,” Hebe breathed in his ear.  
  
Hebe locked her arms around Peter’s neck and sucked on his ear.  
  
“I’ll only stop when you beg me to,” Peter said. “And even then, no promises.”  
  
Peter stuck his hands to Hebe. The amazing abilities he used to cling onto walls made Hebe just hot and bothered. Her walls tightened around Peter and slid him all the way inside of her body. Oh, she would keep rocking him and never stop rocking him. Back and forth, up and down, Hebe knew everything it took to ride Peter into a fit of wet pleasure.  
  
“Cum for me,” Peter said.  
  
Hebe explosively came onto Peter. The dam inside of her body had been broken down and now the flood coated him. Hebe needed to pull away from him, to taste his cock for a while. She licked the prick and allowed it to pulse into her mouth.  
  
“Like mother, like daughter.”  
  
This statement threw Hebe for a loop. Did Peter sleep with her mother? Oh, well it appeared Hera might have finally sickened of her husband’s antics over the centuries and decided to hook up with him. Hebe thought about her mother bent over and being rammed by Peter’s prick, screaming about how much better he was then Zeus.  
  
Hebe turned around and Peter put his hands on her hips. The soft, moist loins opened up, and Peter put his prick against her wet pussy. Grinding back and forth, Peter edged inside of her. Hebe bit down on her lip, and allowed Peter to slide all the way inside of her.  
  
“Bend me over and fuck my brains out.”  
  
“Well, good thing I have plenty of time,” Peter said.  
  
Peter leaned in. While Hebe was not the goddess of Wisdom, like Athena, she was pretty smart and pretty bright. And always, the brainy ones who tended to be the wildest. And Hebe could show how wild she was, grabbing onto Peter’s long tool and letting it bury into her body.  
  
All over her, bending her over and fucking her. Hebe never wanted this train of pleasure to end. And she also wanted Peter to knock her up underneath the disapproving eyes of her father. Hebe locked eyes with his statue for a minute and getting Peter’s manhood deep inside of her.  
  
It was funny how the god with so many bastard children could do nothing and watch as his delightful daughter potentially had been knocked up by a bastard child of her own.  
  
Peter had not been done yet. He pushed Hebe down onto the ground onto her back and grabbed her tight. Peter slammed into her body, hitting all the deep points into her body. Hebe locked up into him, lustful eyes and a horny, fertile body ready to be slammed.  
  
“Oh, you’re trying to milk me dry, aren’t you?” Peter asked. “And I thought I was the one who was supposed to cling onto things.”  
  
“I’m not going to stop. Not going to stop until every last drop of cum from those big bloated balls is out of them and inside of my pussy. Keep going. Don’t stop, baby, oh yes, don’t stop!”  
  
Peter did not stop. Riding her clutching pussy. The spider empowered young man fed off of the heavy amounts of tantric energy going over Hebe. Hebe clung onto him as tightly. Her eyes locked onto him.  
  
“Breed me.”  
  
Those two words made Peter’s balls clench and he dumped gallons of cum into Hebe’s fertile womb underneath the watchful eyes of the Zeus statue at his shrine. Hebe locked onto him to make Peter plug her full of cum.  
  
Peter dumped his load into her, not stopping until he went completely flaccid.  
  
Hebe laid on the ground, body shaking. Her stomach already swelled and made her look like she was nine months pregnant.  
  
“Oh, thanks for putting a baby in me, hero,” Hebe said with a sexy grin as she propped herself up.  
  
Thunder clapped from outside, loudly.  
  
To be fair, this was not the first daughter of Zeus Peter bred. Zeus had been a bit miffed about the cuckholding with Hera, so Peter was not his favorite person.  
 **End.**


End file.
